helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT
from album Best! Morning Musume 2' ---- '''Released' January 21, 2004 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, Single V Recorded 2004 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ 20th Single (2003) Next: Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ 22nd Single (2004) ]] Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (愛あらば IT'S ALL RIGHT; As Long As There's Love, It's All Right) is the 21st single by Morning Musume. It was released on January 21, 2004 on the zetima label in two version: Limited (EPCE-5260) and Regular (EPCE-5261). The Single V was released January 21, 200 with the catalogue number EPBE-5106. It reached #2 on the Oricon charts. This was the last single to feature 1st generation member Abe Natsumi. "Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT" ranked as the #89 single for 2004. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (MV) CD Tracklist #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT #Dekiru Onna (出来る女; Able Girl) #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (Instrumental) Single V Tracklist #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (Close-up Version) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi (last single) *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Song Information #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Konishi Takao #Dekiru Onna #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke TV performances *2004.01.01 Unnan New Year SP *2004.01.18 Hello! Morning *2004.01.22 Utaban *2004.01.23 Music Station *2004.01.23 FUN *2004.01.24 Pop Jam *2004.01.25 Hello! Morning *2004.11.27 FNS Best Hit Kayousai Concert Performances #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan #*Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! DANCE WORLD~ #*Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #*Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ (Berryz Koubou & C-ute) #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ (Aoki Erina, Saho Akari, Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari) #*Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ (as part of a medley) #*Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #Dekiru Onna #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Mitsui Aika Trivia *1st Generation member Abe Natsumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the tenth single where Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume. External Links * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT Lyrics * Dekiru Onna Lyrics Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2004 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2004 Releases Category:15 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2004 Single Vs Category:Gold Certification